


Big Brother's Retribution

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Brothers, Eye Trauma, Family, Gen, Tattoos, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's little brother Techie has a tattoo on his forehead and cybernetic eyes.</p><p>He is not happy how this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His head smacked against the metal floor with a loud crack, rattling his teeth as pain started to throb and spread all over his head. He tried to sit up but he was held down by his arms and shoulders, laughter coming from above as he tried to kick. His ankles were grabbed next and he was soon pinned down to the ground, someone sitting on his knees to keep him still. “Stop...leave me alone!”

“Are you sure he's Brendol's son? What if he's just some backwater hick's kid who happened to have some money to send him here?”

“Naw, he's a Hux! I saw talking to his big brother on the commlink earlier!”

“Hux's little brother? I thought it was his sister!”

He squirmed as their laughter above him continued, shaking his head. “Leave me alone,” he pleaded.

“He doesn't even sound like a boy! How is anyone supposed to know what he is?”

“I've got an idea! My roommate smuggled in a tattoo machine the other week...”

“No...leave me alone!” He tried to thrash under their weight, unable to do anything as his head was grabbed, forcing him to hold still as much as possible as the mentioned machine was prepared and turned on.

“Turn on the music and keep a look out for anybody coming this way!”

His dull nails dug into the palms of his hands, drawing blood as he shrieked. He sobbed as the word MALE was crudely tattooed onto his forehead, blood running down his forehead and down into his eyes. “Stop it!”

“Aw look! He's crying! Hux's little son is crying like a baby over a little ink and needle!”

The machine was pulled off of his forehead and he wept, his head lolling from side to side once it was released. “Get off of me,” he whimpered.

“This is getting boring. I liked it better when he was screaming!”

“Teary eyed crybaby...”

He flinched as his head was grabbed and lifted slightly off of the floor, held between two powerful hands, vision blurred by the two thumbs hovering over his eyes. “Please...”

“Do you think he'll stop if I press down hard enough?”

“Do it and let's see!”

* * *

“Lt. Hux?”

He turned and blinked as he was approached by his superior officer, throwing up a smart salute as he came to attention. “Sir?”

“Your father is here.”

Hux blinked in confusion,“sir?” he asked.

“You've already been approved for this leave of absence,” his superior officer assured him. “Go report to your father and see what he wants from you.”

His mind raced as he went to find his father. What could the man possibly need from him? “Sir?” he asked as he stepped into his quarters, frowning at the look on the older man's face. “What's wrong?”

“There's been an incident at the Academy involving your brother.”

“...What kind of incident?” Hux asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Come with me to the medical ship he's been placed on and I can explain it further.”

His eyes widened in horror, unable to help himself as he followed after his father, losing his composure. “Medical ship?!”

“We'll talk there,” his father promised.

* * *

“The cybernetics should take hold without fear of being rejected by the body. There will be redness around them but he'll be able to see better than he did before,” the medical droid explained, presenting the eldest Hux with the data pad containing the information.

“And what about the mark?”

“Ah, unfortunately the mark was made...very deep in the skin. He will need several intensive skin grafts to get rid of it completely since the ink and needle used were not the proper kind and...”

“Leave it as a reminder of his weakness then,” he muttered, handing the pad back to the droid. “Let us inside and then leave us.”

“Sir...” Hux began as the door opened.

“Your brother needs to learn how to fight for himself,” his father hissed, shooting his eldest child a glare for daring to question him at all.

He held his tongue, looking at the small figure that lay in the medical bed, bandages wrapped tight around his eyes. He reached out slowly, taking his hand in his own, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. “Bastards...” he hissed, curling his lip at the thought of what his little brother had gone through.

“You have three solar days.”

He looked up, frowning at his father. “What?”

“Your superior officer is a friend of mine. He's given you permission to be on leave for three solar days. I expect you to be finished in that time, am I understood?”

Realization dawned on him and he looked back down at his little brother, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. “Understood.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

None of the teachers at the Academy said anything when he arrived. One simply locked eyes with him and gestured to the mess hall with a tilt of her head, telling him everything that he needed before walking away again. He followed her direction at once, his face blank as he stepped inside.

Wordlessly he looked around at all of the cadets milling about, talking and eating together. Idly he wondered how many of them tormented his brother in a less physical fashion, letting their words and looks do the hurting for them. He bit the inside of his cheek to remind himself to focus, shutting the doors behind him.

Hux allowed himself to smile when he heard someone lock them behind him. At least he wouldn't have to worry about anyone slipping away from him before he was finished. The idea of having to chase someone down annoyed him to no end.

Calmly he walked over to one of the tables, uncaring of the few people who looked at him in confusion. He reached out and grabbed a cadet by their hair, slamming their head into the table to get everyone's attention. “Someone hurt my little brother. He has red hair like mine. His eyes were taken from him.” He slammed the cadet's face into the table again, mildly satisfied with the sound of a nose breaking. “I want the one who took his eyes!”

He noted the way some of them looked in the same young man's direction and he curled his lip as he let go of the one whose nose he had broken, storming forward. “Did you think there wouldn't be some kind of consequence?” he asked.

A simple step back was enough to dodge the fist thrown at him. He grabbed the other's wrist and yanked, keeping him off of his balance just enough to allow him to swing his elbow, striking him in the jaw. “It must be easier for you to attack someone who was pinned down and couldn't defend himself,” he snarled. He stepped to the side, throwing a punch in his side. “Too lazy to pay attention to your hand-to-hand combat instructor?” he asked.

He smirked and stood still as he was charged at, bracing himself. At the last moment he threw his head forward, striking the cadet in the forehead and knocking him onto his back. A sharp heel to the crotch ensured that he would not be able to get up again and he looked up, smiling as he ground his heel into the sensitive flesh. “Someone give me a spoon,” he commanded. The tool was rolled over to him and he nodded, picking it up before straddling the other. “Someone come here and held his wrists like you did to my brother,” he barked. He looked up at the nervous cadet who stepped up, locking eyes with him. “Did you help in his torture?”

“No, no I swear!” he stammered.

Hux held his stare for a moment before shrugging, looking back down at his intended victim. “It doesn't matter...this is the one I want for now. Make sure you pay attention to my work and remember it.”

He was vaguely surprised at how easily a spoon could be used to gouge out a human's eyes. He had thought that a knife would be easier. He considered this as he calmly gouged out the shrieking cadet's eyes, blood and other fluids flowing as he worked. He supposed that it was because of the rounded edge of the spoon that made it easier. A fork or a knife was sharp and therefore more likely to pop the orbs, he thought.

He only stopped once both eyes were removed. Briefly he held them in his hands, idly wondering if they could still see anything. A moment later he crushed them, standing up as he tossed the destroyed orbs down at the sobbing figure at his feet. Hux sniffed looking up at the cadets that had been trapped inside with him, staring at him with wide and terrified eyes. “Remember what has happened this day to this one. The next time anyone lays a hand on my brother, I will make ten times that number suffer for their friend's transgression!”

The doors opened as if on their own, two medical droids strolling in to pick up the sobbing young man. He followed them out, smiling in satisfaction.

* * *

“You're doing very well, Mr. Hux! Tomorrow you'll be on a shuttle back to the Academy. We hope that you have a splendid time there! Please remember that this ship and its droids wish you the best of luck in your studies and training!”

“Tha-thank you...”

He turned the corner and saw his little brother standing in front of a medical droid, toying with his sleeves as the two spoke. He noted the way his little brother's new eyes moved, the pupils changing in size to accommodate for what his brother needed to look at. He focused hard on not looking at the tattoo on his head.

Hux coughed softly to get his attention. He smiled as the other looked up at him, waving away the medical droid as his brother ran up to him, a smile on his face. For a brief moment he wondered if that smile had been enough to make the cadets hate him and he bristled at the thought.

“You came to see me!” Techie chirped. He threw his arms around the other, hugging him tight. “Thank you! I wasn't sure if you'd come. I heard Da' was here but he wasn't around when I came to.”

“Our father has a lot of work to do. I'm sure he would have stayed if he could,” he lied. He hated the way his brother nodded, accepting the answer from him so easily. He gestured to his eyes, clearing his throat. “How do they feel?”

Techie blushed, shrugging as he reached up and rubbed one of them, catching himself and lowering his hand once again. “I think they'll help me with my computer work,” he said. “I can see things a lot more clearly with them at least. I can even zoom in and out.”

“I'm glad they worked out for you.”

“At least something did...”

He placed a finger under Techie's chin, tilting his head up to make him look at him again. “No one will lay their hands on you again,” he said.

“You can't promise that.”

“On the contrary. I can and I already have.”

Techie frowned, searching his brother's face for further explanation. “...You did something...” he said.

“For you I would do anything and everything,” he countered.

“What about dropping the speech lessons with me?”

Hux rolled his eyes but gave in, dropping his Imperial accent for his more natural one. “Fine...but only because you asked me to.”

Techie laughed, throwing his arms around his neck in a tight hug.

 


End file.
